House of Fallen Angels
by KeroGuardian
Summary: How can a confused little girl live with a house of devils? FLCL storyline, original characters and Sonic characters in later chapters, please R&R.
1. Default Chapter

House of Fallen Angels  
  
Characters:  
  
Main character – Aria Ritsuki (Nickname: A-kun)  
  
A schoolboy that led a normal life until his family members started showing up. Aria consistently refuses to believe in the supernatural even though the things are happening right before his eyes. Denies the fact that his family isn't human and he thinks Florina is an angel of his sister whom he loved dearly that died even though everyone tells him she isn't.  
  
Secondary character – Florina (Nicknames: Flonne or Flo)  
  
Florina is an outcast, a homesick angel, and one who lost her halo. No one really understands her relationship with Aria, not even Aria himself. She is an innocent constantly thrown from place to place, however slowly losing her mind. Enjoys making nicknames for people. Doesn't know how to speak English, speaks Hebrew.  
  
Special Guest – Tikal the Echidna (Nickname: Tika-san)  
:Taken from Sonic Adventure:  
  
Character that shows up in much later chapters, but will play a good role. She became friends with Father Kano and is trying to keep a good eye on his adopted daughter Piyoko. Has a good heart, but can be tricked easily.  
  
Special Flashes – Sonic the Hedgehog  
:Taken from Sonic Game Series:  
  
Sonic and his friends will flash up each time they pass a television, like on the news, set during Sonic Heroes.  
  
Aria's great grandfather – Yuri Hyuga (Nickname: Yri)  
:Taken from Shadow Hearts:  
  
Rebellious young man who came to Earth in search of Joshua, but he seems to have a deeper motive. Yuri has absolutely no respect for anything or anyone, as he trashes nearly anything in his path. Despite the fact that he is Aria's great grandfather, he still looks like a young adult.  
  
Aria's grandfather – Joshua (Nickname: Polly-sama)

This fallen angel is an Anti-social bodyguard, who regrets his sins deeply. He is easily pushed around and ordered. Continuously puts himself down for his past, but never asks for forgiveness because he feels like he doesn't deserve it.  
  
Aria's Father – Lucifer Hyuga (Nickname: None)  
  
Hyuga is horribly abusive towards Florina, even though she isn't even apart of his family. He cares nothing for his son, nor anyone at that matter, absolutely hates his first name. Always points out other peoples' mistakes and never his own.  
  
Alyssa Cross (Nickname: Satan's Mistress)  
  
Alyssa is a popular, rich girl who seems to have everything anyone wants to be happy, but she isn't. She claims to be a Christian like Wish and Song, Alyssa is beyond perfect thus making her a somewhat hypocrite.  
  
Wish Akiski  
  
She is Alyssa's best friend and dreams of being a businesswoman when she grows up. Wish has been an orphan with her younger brother for several years.  
  
Song Akiski  
  
He is Wish's ingenious little brother and a very curious little boy at that. He is tranquil and dislikes it when his sister calls him "Little Satan". Although he is called that, Song is a very kind person who just wants to get along with his sister.  
  
Mentioned Characters  
  
Father Kioshi Kano (Nickname: Kashi)  
  
Due to the fact that Jewish temples, Christians, and Catholic churches have been destroyed, he is the unfortunate head of one remaining building. But has fallen to a horrible wound and needs to stay in bed. He holds onto his faith deeply and is sorrowful at the world around him, wishes all people to come together in peace. Aria and his friends talk about him a lot.  
  
Piyoko Kano (Nickname: Pyo)  
  
Father Kano's adopted daughter, a bitter girl who worries in somewhat of a paranoid way for her father's safety and well-being. She acts like she hates the whole world and carries a lot of weapons hidden in her clothing, which her father has no idea about. Especially since she acts like such a sweet little girl around him.  
  
Chaos  
:Taken from Sonic Adventure:  
  
He is Tikal's life-long friend, whom will follow her until who knows when. Very cautious, but listens intently to the echidna's commands.  
  
Yevonites  
  
Like in FFX there are good ones and bad ones.  
  
Maria Robotnik  
:Taken from Sonic Adventure 2:  
  
Will show up only in the ending. Her info remains a mystery until then.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-Kero Guardian's Personal Opinion-  
It deeply distresses me when people can't get along just because of their religion or they think other people are better than them because of their religion, or just because some people don't believe, or anything like that! Why can't we all just get along?!?  
  
I don't know Hebrew so Florina's speaking Hebrew, even though it's typed in English.


	2. Episode One: The Devil in the Forest

House of Fallen Angels

Disclaimer: FLCL storyline with my own, Yuri Hyuga does not belong to me, he belongs to Shadow Hearts, and Yevonites belong to Squaresoft's FFX! Sonic characters belong to Sega!!! The other characters belong to me!!  
  
Prologue  
  
"Hey! I told you I don't like sweet drinks..." I frowned staring down at my now empty wallet. "That was the last of my allowance too..."  
  
"Ah!" I watched her release a soft breath of satisfaction, her lips opened cutely, handing me the half full can of honey mixed with cold milk.  
  
"You smell like church..." I mumbled staring down at the can.  
  
Episode One: The Devil in the Forest  
  
An announcement blared overhead, "Dr. Eggman is at it again. Do not believe he is any threat to us, however the city is nearby so be cautioned. The president of that city is certain that Sonic the Hedgehog will handle the situation, so do not panic. We repeat, do not panic."  
  
Florina gave one last smile before she started to head back to her spot under the bridge. That's when he threw the can at the ground, catching her attention. She simply turned to look at him, eyes shimmering with curiosity, lips still parted.  
  
"I...I got a letter...from Malik..." The little black magician began in a stuttering voice.  
  
"...He writes about Leehalt...and...and..."  
  
A sound of a speeding motorcycle interrupts the hesitant boy; he turns to look at the rider with angry, frustrated eyes, glaring deeply into his grinning face.  
  
BGM: FLCL – Runners High  
  
"Ready...or...not..." He spoke silently to himself, waving the guitar over his dirty red hair, "CAUSE HERE I COME, YA GET IT??!!!!????"  
  
The rider swung his guitar at Aria, but missed completely, and slammed into Florina, who flew over the motorcycle and crashed to the hard concrete beside her brother.  
  
"Flonne!?!!" Aria exclaimed, starting up in shock. "Ohmigosh!!! Are you-"  
  
"Stop!!!" The rider voiced, a hand thrust in front of him, as the boy stood staring, he leapt off the motorcycle and walked steadily to the unconscious girl's side. "Flo's been hit badly...I'll need to make a careful inspection of her body first..."  
  
"But her name isn't Flo..." Aria pouted.  
  
The older man ignored him, kicking Florina's body over, head up. She had become extremely pale and wasn't moving. "Gasp! She's dead!! God—nit!! I killed her!!"  
  
"Flonne?" Aria walked up behind the cursing man and blinked at his beloved sister. He noticed her uneven breathing and rolled his eyes. "Mister, she isn't dead."  
  
"My hands are sullied with the blood of a young angel!! Stupid! Stupid! Why's God's angels gotta be so fragile!?"  
  
"I said her name isn't Flo."  
  
"It was just a bang."  
  
"Hello? Her name isn't Flo. It's Florina. But I call her Flonne for short...hello!"  
  
"Or maybe it was a smash, a slam, a POW?" The rider scratched behind his neck with a puzzled look.  
  
"And how would you know if God's angels are fragile?"  
  
"I guess it doesn't matter..." He reached over to his helmet and goggles; with a hard yank he pulled, letting them fly through the air.  
  
"Huh???" Recognition fell over Aria's face, "Great-grandpa Yuri??!!"  
  
Yuri opened his eyes grinning broadly, then twisted his face into seriousness. "COME BACK TO LIFE!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
In slow motion, as the helmet and goggles continued to soar through the air, Yuri bent his face down to the little angel's and kissed her roughly, bruising her lips, as Aria dot-eyed screamed in a mixture of frustration and maybe even jealously.  
  
Clank, clank-goes the helmet and goggles, landing on the ground. Florina opened her eyes in disgust as she felt a tongue stroking hers, she wiggled in desperate escape and Yuri who noticed this; let her go.  
  
{Author Box}  
  
{"Man that was hard..." Yuri groaned, fanning himself.}  
  
{"I had to hold my breath for a long time..." Florina mumbled, flipping through her Bible.}  
  
{"What?! I thought the slow motion was just special effects!!!" Aria spat a piece of his half eaten hamburger out of his mouth. "You mean you guys did it all by yourselves?!?"}  
  
{"Hey! Back to work!!! Just cuz you guys did a slow-motion clip doesn't mean you can just stop for today!!!" I snapped at them. "Come on!!! Or I'll erase all of you!!"}  
  
{"/"Okay./"}  
  
{Back}  
  
"Ah...see? Flo's back alive." Satisfied, Yuri stood up, wiping his lips.  
  
"I told you, her name isn't Flo." Aria sighed in exasperation.  
  
"For real?" Yuri asked with an arched brow, then looked back at Florina who felt like throwing up. "Well, that's lucky..." He picked the guitar up, thrusting it open to reveal a shotgun. "Lucky for me..."  
  
With a swift movement, he swung it around and attacked the unsuspecting boy in the forehead. "I GOT'CHA!!!!"  
  
"A-kun!!!" Aria, flung by the impact crashed a foot away from Florina, who rushed to his side, sitting, his face between her skirt.  
  
"OUT OF THE F—KIN' WAY, NAÏVE GIRL!!!"  
  
"Stop!! Please don't be angry!!!" Florina pleaded, clapping her hands together, unwilling to budge even though Yuri was swinging his guitar/shotgun above their heads.  
  
"You can hurt me all you want, but please leave A-kun alone!"  
  
"YOU SWEET LITTLE PIECE OF S—T!!!!!!"  
  
"A-kun may be a bit mentally slow, but he's a really good boy!! He'd never hurt anyone purposely!! So please don't hit him!!!"  
  
"THEN WHY'S HE HIDING BETWEEN YOUR LEGS!!??! THE LITTLE PERV!!!!!!"  
  
"What?" She took a quick glance now realizing where she'd positioned herself. "See, A-kun's such a good boy that he's never mentioned seeing my panties!"  
  
"SO THE LITTLE B—STARD'S GAY!!!"  
  
"Huh?" Florina blinked in disbelief. "No way! A-kun, tell me it isn't so!! God created men and women for a purpose didn't you understand that part?!"  
  
"Heh. Honey, I'm sure he likes your nipples...I know I would..."  
  
"What??!?"  
  
"BWAHAHAHA!!!!! YOU LET DOWN YO GUARD YO FOO!!!"  
  
"NO!!!" She tried to stop him, but he just shoved her to the ground away from Aria.  
  
"Ah?!"  
  
"OWW!!!" Aria sat straight up, and glared furiously at Yuri. "You! What'd you do to Flonne?!"  
  
"?" Yuri latched his guitar back into place. "You mean...CPR?"  
  
"That's not what I meant!!!" The infuriated little brother clutched his beloved sister tightly in his arms. "Don't you dare touch her...I heard the little conversation..."  
  
"Oh you did?" Another grin.  
  
"Yes. And I'm not gay..."  
  
"We'll see..." Looks at Florina, "you good for nothing."  
  
"What're you talking about??!!?" Aria screamed, not letting her go.  
  
"Blepphh!!!" Getting back on his motorcycle he stuck out his tongue, then rode off, not before blasting a huge black smoke cloud at them, though.  
  
"Jesus!" Aria snarled, then turned to hear Florina murmuring something that he didn't understand.  
  
"Yri's like a stupid adult that's not mature enough to grow up..." Florina's red hair covered her eyes, expressing a bit of hatred she carried for the rider.  
  
"You know I don't understand Hebrew..." Aria sighed, but she simply smiled at him.  
  
BGM: FLCL - Carnival  
  
"Hey Aria! Are you even listening to us?!?"  
  
"Huh?!" Aria looked up from his homework and at his friends. "Oh sorry...want to run that by me again?"  
  
"Good grief...you've been out of it all day..." Wish rolled her eyes, then smiled. "Well, Song'll give you the details, right?"  
  
Her little brother nodded, glasses shining brightly from the warm sun. "Like I was saying...there's been rumor going around that there's this crazy guy roaming around, bashing up Maesters."  
  
"Maesters...?"  
  
"Not only that, but our Priest was attacked today." Wish huffed, nibbling at her lower lip.  
  
"He got hit in the stomach by that same crazy guy wielding a guitar."  
  
"Guitar...Priest...you mean Father Kano?"  
  
"You've got that right...but rumor even goes into saying that after you're attacked by him, it leaves a mark...only if he hits you in the forehead, that is..."  
  
"What kind of a mark?"  
  
"Something called the Devil's mark..." Wish giggled, "stupid, huh?"  
  
"....Devil's mark...forehead..." Aria whispered, rubbing his forehead.  
  
"? Aria? Something wrong? You're sweating." Song and Wish stared down at him with concerned looks. "You've gotten a lot more paler than usual..."  
  
"Oh?! It's nothing...I'm just having trouble in school, but I'm fine...really!" Gathering his papers, he let out an uneasy laugh, not noticing the necklace he called Malice around his neck, which turned to yellow.  
  
".........okay. But still, it's pretty silly isn't it?" Wish asked. "Can't blame the people though...this place is so incredibly boring...I mean the Yevonites don't let us Christians go anywhere...almost as if we were back in the time of segregation..."  
  
"......." Aria didn't respond, but let another unheard whisper slip through his mouth. "I wonder what the Big Guy upstairs is doing..."  
  
"Okay that's enough!"  
  
They turned to see a blue-haired girl, arms crossed, wearing a fancy laced blouse, and extremely short-shorts that were unbuttoned and unzipped, frowning at them. Aria blushed, Song smiled, and Wish grinned.  
  
"Hey, where've you been?" Wish waved at her BF.  
  
"I was busy with my father...some family issues..." She mumbled the last statement, eyes downcast, "but I want you two to stop spreading such lies...no matter how interesting they are, they're still gossip!"  
  
"Yes mother..." Song and Wish said sarcastically, receiving a glare from her.  
  
She sighed, then smiled faintly at the red-faced boy. "Aria...?"  
  
"Wha-what is it...Alyssa?" Aria fumbled with his words, continuing to blush.  
  
"Are you all right? You've got a small lump on your forehead." She asked, reaching out to touch it, but he drew back, uttering under his breath.  
  
"No, no. I-I-I'm fine! I uh..." Their eyes met a moment and he broke the gaze, "I've gotta go home!!"  
  
"Wait..." Before she could stop him, he already left. "?"  
  
Ending/Credits  
  
:BGM:  
One Fine Day  
{Church attachment to "If we Pray"}  
I live my life a mile a minute  
Getting caught up in the rush  
Lonely, broken, lost, I've been there  
But that won't matter soon enough  
In my mind I catch a vision of eternity  
And how it's gonna be  
  
He's coming back and I can't wait  
I wanna see Jesus face to face  
I believe it, I believe in  
One fine day  
He's gonna come shining through the clouds  
Gonna come shout my name out loud  
I believe it, I believe that  
One fine day  
He's coming back for me  
  
I'm talking happy ever after  
I'm talking twice upon a time  
I know the only thing that matters  
His heart is coming back for mine  
I have found the peace and joy just imagining  
I find my hope in Him  
  
I wanna be free enough to fly  
I wanna be brave enough to try  
I wanna be ready, 'cause I believe it's true  
We'll be there together in love's sweet forever  
I think of one fine day and I get carried away  
  
Kero Guardian: Please tell me to take it down if you hate it, or I'm doing something wrong!!!


	3. Episode Two: The Calling

Disclaimer: FLCL storyline with my own, Yuri Hyuga does not belong to me, he belongs to Shadow Hearts, and Yevonites belong to Squaresoft's FFX! Sonic the Hedgehog characters belong to Sega. Oh yeah, that moth belongs to Devil May Cry 2!  
  
House of Fallen Angels  
  
Prologue  
  
I came home, throwing my backpack to the ground and spotted something lying on the top shelf of my beat down bookcase.  
  
"My Bible..." I breathed, then shook my head. It seems it collected a lot of dust, since I haven't been reading it at all...how long has it been? Two years...almost.  
  
Yawning, I ignored my homework assignments and rolled into bed, feeling sleep pull me in. Hearing a night announcement about the war of that hero Sonic and Eggman...sigh...wish there was that kind of excitement here.  
  
Episode Two: The Calling  
  
BGM: FLCL – Stalker goes to Babylon  
  
Aria was lying on his bed, glaring at the ceiling, and his eyes hurt. Somehow Yuri had managed to worm his way into the house, a poor family, him, his father, Florina, and now Yuri...He didn't like it though, especially on the nights when Florina would return.  
  
Like tonight...right now. He could hear his father hollering at her and Yuri simply strumming his fingers on the guitar, watching the whole scene as if he didn't give a darn.  
  
Hyuga's voice was dripping with bitter hatred for Florina and then there was the beating...Aria turned and wrapped his arms around his legs, trying to ignore his sister's sniffled sobs. He heard her footsteps, the slamming of the front door, and the re-opening of it, his father screaming after her, telling her not to come back.  
  
But she always does anyway...to play with Aria. And that was the part he hated most.  
  
"Flonne shouldn't be living in this house..." He muttered darkly, pulling the blanket over his head.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Aria rubbed his eyes, looked at the alarm clock, which read 1:00 a.m. Groaning, he sat up and turned on the lights, then jumped at the sight of Yuri sitting on the window still, playing a haunting melody with his guitar.  
  
"What the heck are you doing in my room??!??" He burst.  
  
"How's it feel?"  
  
"?"  
  
Yuri gazed up at him with those burning eyes. A grin appeared once more, "How does your head feel? Does it hurt? What's in that little head of yours...what about your eyes, don't they burn?"  
  
"Who are you...really?"  
  
"Just a traveling musician...my guitar." Another strum.  
  
"That's a lie...I'm not stupid...who are you?"  
  
"I'm a devil. Just like your grandpa, Joshua. I've been sent to earth in order to find him."  
  
"Grandpa? You're a liar, devils don't exist!"  
  
"Met a cute little echidna today...heh......peach, I think you'd like her if you met her. I'd advise you to stay away from her water friend though."  
  
"What?" Aria uttered, then scowled. "What're you talking about?!"  
  
"You heard me...your eyes feel like they're on fire don't they?" Yuri continued to grin. "And Flo?"  
  
"Her name's Flonne." Aria felt his body tighten when he heard Yuri say her name.  
  
"Whatever..." Yuri's fingers played slowly. "Tell me...how's your relationship with Florina?"  
  
"What relationship? She's just my sister, we-"  
  
"You want to kill her...don't you?" Part of his long bangs covered his eye, a homicidal smile played at his lips.  
  
"What?! Of course not, wh-"  
  
"You can't stand it anymore, can you?"  
  
"Great..."  
  
"She's driving you insane, isn't she?"  
  
"Grandpa..."  
  
"You want to choke her, bathe in her blood, or even bury her alive?"  
  
"Shut up..."  
  
"It doesn't matter to you, as long as she's dead, right?!"  
  
"I..."  
  
"Right, Aria? Huh?! Answer me!!"  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!" Aria grabbed his bat and swung it, smashing it down on his relative's shoulder. Yuri didn't say anything anymore, merely watched the troubled boy drop the bat in his hands, his breathing strained and heavy. And Aria simply left.  
  
BGM: FLCL – Brand New Love Song  
  
Pulling his jacket on, he ran through the cold autumn wind, searching for the only one who could bring him comfort. He arrived on a bridge and since it was so late there were no cars, but a crying angel sitting on the ground.  
  
"Flonne!" He called out to the sobbing girl, her bruises present. And he waited for her to wipe the tears away. "Are you hungry...?"  
  
To answer him, she tugged at a brown bag next to her, pulling out a slice of bread. "I know it's wrong...but I managed to steal some from your father..."  
  
He watched her place the bread to her lips, while he moved himself to lean against the bars of the bridge. "...How much do you like Leehalt? Hasn't he been writing to you?"  
  
She changed the subject once again, "the bread's hard..."  
  
Aria saw her sad expression, "I think my father left it out on purpose. Those are about two weeks over due."  
  
She took a bite despite of that, chewing. "It doesn't matter...I've got to eat, or else I'll starve to death..." Dusting her black school skirt, Florina stood up and trailed over to Aria, hugging him.  
  
"..." He didn't do anything to deny it, just stared at the ocean with quiet eyes.  
  
"I love Leehalt, A-kun. He's been so kind and understanding...much like how Papa-sempai has always been...but Papa-sempai...I can't see him anymore and so...I like to be by Leehalt's side once again...I guess." Florina breathed, pressing her visage into his shoulder.  
  
"Malik wrote a letter to me..." His eyes had a dazed look, staring off into nothing. "He says Leehalt is...Leehalt...sigh...Leehalt-"  
  
"Died of old age?!?" Yuri sneered, reading the letter in Aria's trashed room, not at all respecting the property of others. "Nani?" He smiled, noticing his Malice turning red. "My, my, my...I guess he's ready to make his appearance now..."  
  
BGM: FLCL - Advice  
  
Florina stumbled back, clutching at her chest.  
  
"Flonne?!" Aria moved towards her, but she only fell back another step, away from him.  
  
"Flonne, what's wrong? Are you having a stroke?!"  
  
"My heart...Darkness...flooding...I see his face...!!!"  
  
"Flonne, you know I don't understand!!" He panicked, seeing her collapse to the ground.  
  
"Flonne??!!??"  
  
Too worried about Florina, Aria hadn't even noticed his Malice, which changed once again to a blood red. Then he felt pain too, his eyes and head felt like they wanted to explode. "Arrggh??!"  
  
Off in a good distance was Yuri riding at an insane speed towards the bridge, when he spotted a bright red light shine at the very spot Aria and Florina was, a circle appeared with an upside down star in it.  
  
"Hahaha!! It seems I was right!!!" His voice rang with triumph.  
  
"What's happening to me?!?" Aria uncovered his face, one eye yellow, the other the same color as his Malice, then that's when he saw it...the thing that told him his life would never be the same. "What the heck is that??!?"  
  
An arm came out of the terrifying symbol, latched itself onto Florina's unconscious form and pulled itself out. There stood a young teenager towering over his sister, he paid no attention to her at first, but instead leapt backwards, as another figure appeared.  
  
Slipping out came a moth, gold glittering off its outspread wings, and mouth gapping open, shrieking at the other. The monster charged its body, connecting it with the teen's leg; he tripped over Florina, and crashed into Aria.  
  
"Agh?!" Aria became dizzy, too dizzy to realize his jacket getting caught onto the teen's belt. "Huh?!"  
  
Of course he soon realized it when Joshua jumped, dragging him up the bridge and on the railing.  
  
"Where's Flonne?! Whoa!!" "Noctpteran..." Joshua uttered softly calling the moth a complicated name.  
  
BGM: FLCL – Sleepy Head  
  
"What?! Noctpteran? Agggh!!!" Aria cried, as the moth spat its larva onto the newcomer, but this time, he stopped it, holding it's fangs open, the mouth gapping hungrily inches before his face.  
  
"Someone get a can of bug spray!!"  
  
But the teen either ignored the boy's stupidity or didn't even notice him as he swung the larva by the mouth into its mother, bringing the moth to the ground. The larva quickly burrowed into the concrete, leaving the mother defenseless, lying stunned upon the terrain.  
  
Taking the opportunity to pounce on the mother's body, Joshua ripped one of its fangs from her mouth and pierced its soft eye. The moth screeched as he continuously slashed and stabbed its unprotected body. While the larva was in waiting, it now believing the merciless fighter had become distracted, surfaced, not knowing its mistake. Joshua knew, since he kept his ears sharp the entire time, and jabbed the fang into the side of its head, Aria screaming in sheer horror and disgust the entire time.  
  
Not stopping, the teen tore the larva's mouth open, yanked out its organs and stuffed them into the mother's mouth, she vomited, blood and all onto his clothes.  
  
Following was an explosion, which Yuri saw as he continued to ride closer, pressing the motorcycle's pedal to the fastest speed he could.  
  
BGM: FLCL – Brand New Love Song  
  
Joshua stood over the sleeping angel, curled in a sweet condition like a cat, a peaceful smile on her face. He stared silently at her cherubic face, then daring to reach down, his shivering hand stroked under her lip, gingerly. Aria had fainted from the impact of the battle, thus there was no protest.  
  
His hand clasped itself around the crucifix and was about to tear it off until-  
  
"Oi!!" Skidding into a stop, tennis shoes planted onto the ground, he called out to the victor, which was absolutely pointless, since at the very moment Joshua stood up to look at him, Yuri brought his guitar around and bashed him upside the head, knocking him out.  
  
Joshua collapsed beside Florina, blood gushing out of his wounded forehead, but Yuri didn't care, he simply glanced at the symbol, which disappeared as soon as Joshua had fallen.  
  
Forming a confused look, he spoke while Aria awoke, "Eh?"  
  
"H-hey!! I'm stuck to this guy's belt!"  
  
"What?" Yuri asked looking at where the symbol had been, head tilted.  
  
"Aren't you going to help me?!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Who're you talking to?!?"  
  
"And?"  
  
"Hello???!!!??"  
  
Epilogue  
  
It seems life went back to normal, but I'm still a bit shook up over what happened the night before. ......then again what did it matter? My Malice's blue again, and as I'm tying my shoelaces readying for school, I can hear Joshua humming a soft Hymn.  
  
Yuri was yelling at him, but Joshua simply smiled, kneading the dough between his hands. I waved at Florina who came down the stairs yawning. And that's when Joshua and her eyes met and locked for a long time, until Yuri hollered at him to finish making breakfast.  
  
The cook blushed, receiving another complaint from Yuri. Florina ran over to me, smiling.  
  
"What are you blushing at, Angel-boy?"  
  
And we left together, as I continued to listen to Joshua hum.  
  
-Ending Credits/Preview-  
  
Revive Us  
{Church song from "Anointed"}  
Ready or not  
Change is comin'  
Can you feel the Spirit rising in you  
Has it been a while  
Since you've felt the fire  
And passion and joy anew?  
Are you ready for a revelation?  
We all know that there is so much more  
We're in need of His inspiration  
Can't wait another day  
Got to have it right away  
Revive us again  
Revive us again  
Restore the joy of our salvation  
Revive us again  
Revive us again  
Renew life within  
Revive us!  
Love is alive  
And exciting  
If we only let it take control  
Drink from the fountain  
It's so inviting  
It will strengthen and refresh your soul  
Nothing can stop this revolution  
When we're determined to see it through  
If we believe that there is one solution  
You know His name is Jesus  
He's the one to free us  
  
Lord we need You to revive us  
Let it not just begin  
But let it go on and on  
And never come to an end 


	4. Episode Three: Black Feathers

Disclaimer: FLCL storyline with my own, Yuri Hyuga does not belong to me, he belongs to Shadow Hearts, and Yevonites belong to Squaresoft's FFX! Sonic the Hedgehog characters belong to Sega!  
  
Prologue  
  
BGM: FLCL – Instant Music  
  
"We really shouldn't be playing here... "I swallowed nervously, watching Flonne run into a tree.  
  
She fell down, rolling and giggling in the grass, until she stopped to look up at me, her eyes sparkling with playful happiness.  
  
"This is a forest...Flonne...I read from a book at school that bad things happen here..." I crossed my arms, a feeling told me that I needed to protect her. Sigh...anyway, she's too childish to understand anything...  
  
But then again...since when have I been serious? What happened to me? I remember vaguely of the time when I was as carefree as my little sister, if not, then even more so...but now...  
  
"I'm starting to sound more like my father..."  
  
Episode Three: Black Feathers  
  
Florina dropped her heavy messenger bag, letting the ridiculously large Bible hit the soft grass under her feet, as she herself, plopped onto a stump.  
  
She started her devotion, nodding her head in a prayer, a faint smile forming.  
  
Tilting his head to lower it down at hers, Aria raised a curious eyebrow, not noticing her action that was purposely used to change the subject. "What...what are you doing?"  
  
She continued as if she hadn't heard him, then with a heavy nod, she raised her glassy eyes, one blue and the other golden with a black dot in the center, staring up at his, brilliant yellow. Florina opened her mouth to speak, but covered it, stifling a giggle. And she hopped up to her feet, ran to the river and danced in its waters, splashing the liquid onto the dumbfounded boy.  
  
"How...how come you never answer my questions, Flonne?"  
  
She noted his irritation before performing the next action and raised a hand to her throat, pressing it lightly. Aria felt like a ton of brinks hit him, as he realized his stupidity and groaned.  
  
"Ugh...I forgot again didn't I?" He turned away from her, rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"You can't speak any other language other than Hebrew...that's why you don't answer my questions..."  
  
But Florina gave him a patient smile, then started speaking, "I saw an angel the other day...he was tall and enjoys the hymns...he sings really good too..."  
  
Her older brother simply watched her lips move and was curious at her actions, as she continued to speak what seemed like nonsense to him, she placed her fingers to her mouth, a blush shyly gracing her cheeks.  
  
"Urm..." Aria felt himself tighten and his breathing became shallow, "can't talk right now...I-I've got homework to do!"  
  
The surprised girl watched him grab his backpack and run away, leaving her confused and feeling a bit hurt. "........................."  
  
BGM: FLCL – Hybrid Rainbow  
  
Aria flipped through the pages of the day's newspaper, still feeling guilty for leaving in such a hurry, but quickly dismissed the idea as he searched for a topic to his History class.  
  
"Not another headline about Eggman..." The boy was sick of hearing the same old story again. He'd often wondered why they couldn't just put the mechanic in jail and leave him there with nothing, well, except food and a bed...and toilet.

"......?" Another article did catch eye though, since he felt as if he could relate to it. "School burned down? Happened late at night, no one was hurt...Maesters are still trying their best to find the source, but it was so heavily burned that there are only ashes left of it...?"  
  
He placed the paper down and crossed his arms, frowning. "Strange...that's not the first time it happened huh? In fact...so far...there were at least two other schools burned this passing month...my teacher told me how relieved she was that there was never anyone hurt..."  
  
Pulling out a pencil from an overused school box he began to write how he felt of the event. "Let's see...I think the person is burning them down on purpose...making sure no one is getting hurt...urm...but then what's the point of that? ...I wonder what the arsonist wants......huh?"  
  
The phone had begun ringing, practically the only electronic machine in the house other than the stove and refrigerator. They didn't even have a TV, more less a microwave.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"A-kun..." Florina whispered in that ghost-like voice of hers, clutching a cat that was bandaged, tightly in her free arm. "I'm by the bridge...won't you come play with me? "  
  
"...Guessing it's a clear day...you want me to come play with you..." Aria brushed his old curtains aside, glaring at the sun. "I'm sorry, Flonne. I...I've got homework to do...good-bye..."  
  
"..............." Florina stared down at the cell phone, which was beeping in request to be turned off. "It's okay A-kun...I'm not mad..."  
  
Her voice was dulled, and the cat glanced up at her emotionless face, that is until rain started to pour down upon her, it scurried away, not wanting to get wet.  
  
She walked under the rain, despite its downpour and into the long mix of grass and weeds. The grass was so tall, they hid her tiny form, but she was able to see something sticking out from them, a halo...  
  
It was Joshua, bending down in that area as if he found something. Holding it up high, he notes to himself that it is a piece of his Malice that had broken off after the assault with Yuri. He turned at the sound of crows, ignoring the presence he felt of the watching girl.  
  
The graceful teen leapt up onto the top of an old and abandoned schoolhouse, lifting his arms into the air, and Heaven seemed to cast a glorious light down upon him, scaring off the crows, black feathers fluttering around the two.  
  
It was a beautiful sight, as Joshua opened his white wings and flew up towards the light, hands clasped in a praying position and Florina gazing in awe, a light shining upon her as well; he cocked his head and opened a hand to her, as if to offer her a chance to fly with him, a kind smile with a blush gracing his face.  
  
And Florina opened her arms to him, feeling a blush on her own visage, and joy pouring into her heart. Joshua pulled her into his arms, his blush deepening when he noticed those clouded eyes looking into his with inmost affection.  
  
It has been a long time indeed since Florina felt comforted and she placed her head gently onto his chest, falling into a siren slumber.  
  
BGM: FLCL – Come Down  
  
"It's a good thing Joshua brought you home. Or else, you would've caught pneumonia, Flo." Yuri grinned, playing a gothic song upon his electric guitar.  
  
"What were you thinking?! Why didn't you go under the bridge and wait for the rain to stop?!?" Aria balled up a fist, he wasn't sure why, but he felt suddenly angry after seeing Joshua come home with her cradled in his arms. "I want you to stay away from my grandpa okay?! He's like a bad omen..."  
  
"Sounds like someone's jealous..." Yuri said in a singsong way, "Aria-kun's jealous."  
  
The little boy glared at the adult, "No... it just creeps me out when he hacks fresh, live lambs in our living room...while wearing a pink apron, and then he decides to serve us food when he's still bloody!? Joshua's crazy! And it especially annoying when the lamb up and runs all over the place baaing bloody murder, while he chases it around like some kind of psycho killer from one of those horror films!!!"  
  
"It's called a sacrifice Aria...nothing out of the norm. But with you hollering, "Why's grandpa offering sacrifices in the living room?! Why's he wearing a pink apron?! Why's he got wings with a halo tied to his forehead?!? Why should I be caring about all this??!!??" is when the neighbors start to notice things..."  
  
"......Grr...anyway, Flonne. I just don't want you around him, all right?"  
  
Florina didn't respond, but continued playing a videogame she'd been holding the entire time. Strangely, she was smiling, which was not usual at all. "Polly-sama!!"  
  
Joshua landed, closing his wings, grocery bags in his hands. He glanced at the tender looking girl with a blush before turning to Hyuga's door. After knocking on it Hyuga opened it taking the groceries and projected a glare at the now frowning girl.  
  
"What is this?! I told you to get tomato soup, not vegetable soup!!!" Hyuga hollered bitterly at Joshua, throwing a can that hit him over the head. "Don't mess up next time!!!"  
  
And the mistaken person simply scratched the back of his head, letting Hyuga slam the door in his face. But Florina wasn't very happy about the situation and she trotted herself over, clasping her tiny body around a jean wearing leg, giving a comforting hug.  
  
"It's okay Polly-sama." She smiled, eyes sparkling with delight.  
  
"Useless, good for nothing..." Yuri commented calmly at Joshua, who was now staring down at her.  
  
"Grr...hey! Grandpa, don't you have dinner to make?!?" Aria complained, "I'm sure we're all hungry right now!!!"  
  
Yuri let out a chuckle, "I'm not."  
  
"You don't count free-loafer..." His Malice slowly turned yellow.  
  
And the great-grandpa simply fingered through a magazine Joshua dropped, grinning, "That Eggman is an idiot...no doubt that Sonic guy'll kick his a-- ......oh...so that cute echidna's working there now. I wonder..."  
  
BGM: FLCL – Carnival  
  
Aria and his friends were coming home from school, and crossing a small bridge near the river.  
  
"Did you hear?" Song asked, slanting his glasses so that the glare of the sun hid his eyes, "people are saying that they spotted some monsters on the bridge and that the sign of the devil appeared that same evening."  
  
"Pretty weird, don't you think?" Wish continued for her brother. "I mean the Maesters are certainly worried...all the Yevonites are in an absolute panic!"  
  
They couldn't help but grin at that statement; anything bad for Yevonites was enough to make the two siblings happy. And this was bad for the Yevonites, especially the Maesters, if they were to continue their so- called teachings of Yevon they would have to enforce the belief that there was no devil that existed. Nothing God related, and definitely no angels, for they believed there were no such things.  
  
"Serves them right..." Alyssa muttered; hands shoved into her white, leather skirt.  
  
"Sheesh...you'd think this was the Puritan's time all over again or something...but even worse. They don't even give crap for children they think are born under an evil sign or something..."  
  
Aria stopped, mid-way at the bridge, realizing what Alyssa's words meant. Why hadn't he thought of all this sooner? "It was them who destroyed the Black Mage village, wasn't it?"  
  
The threesome glanced back at the boy, who hid his eyes in his bangs. His words were so dark and acidic; it had surprised them.  
  
"Aria-kun..." Alyssa dropped her eyes to the ground, remembering how those black mages were like his family to him before he moved back. "That's why we're outcasts..."  
  
"A boy offered by his mother as a sacrifice to the devil, a warlock, a witch, and the mother to Anti-Christ...we're less than normal, Alyssa." Wish smirked, seemingly proud of what she was.  
  
"I believe with all my heart that we're not the evil ones here, Wish. But instead just misunderstood...I mean watch as the Yevonites live in the laps of luxury while we suffer, our own church barely even standing..." Song placed his hands on the bridge's ridge, staring at the water below them.  
  
"Jesus Christ..." Aria's voice came harshly, "Why doesn't the Lord just send his angels to help us?! Those hypocritical Yevonites!!"  
  
Song watched the youngest grip his hands so tightly, they started to bleed. "I don't think a little adolescent should be blaspheming so soon..."  
  
"I can do what I want!"  
  
"Hahahahaha!!!" They all circulated their gaze to the laughing witch, "Angels? Do you really think they'd really come down here?! Oh, wait they walk among us all the time...Heh, as if. Now if they were here, everything would be just dandy..."  
  
"Look! What's that?" Song vociferated, "Who's that?"  
  
The group of unstable Christians searched for his object, Aria became pale, thinking back to Wish's comment earlier, because standing in the water was Florina. With her red head bent, she wrenched at her wet skirt, trying to dry it.  
  
"Oh, her..." Wish leaned closely, "she's a school drop out, and heard people were bullying her..."  
  
"That's pretty pathetic..." Alyssa scowled, "Even at her age...where are her parents?"  
  
"No idea...maybe they abandoned her." Song smiled lightly.  
  
Florina shifted her position and stared up at Aria, eyes blurry, as if her mind was somewhere else other than her brain. The Dark mage swallowed nervously, feeling a grip on his heart.  
  
-Ending Credits/Previews-  
  
She had her father's blue eyes  
He left home before she arrived  
Mama named her Grace  
Just getting by on her own  
When Grace was 15 she ran from home  
One December day  
Grace is lost and alone in a world as cold as stone  
God is counting on us to reach her with His love  
  
It's all about saving grace  
All about living love  
Being Jesus to those He came to save  
Sharing life and giving our own away  
It's all about serving God  
It's all about saving grace  
  
She never darkened the door of any church  
She would say, "What for...no one there would care for me"  
We have to go where she lives  
Simply show her who Jesus is  
Watch Him set her free  
For grace flows down from above and  
Faith requires a selfless love  
For a world that's dying to see the  
Hope in you and me  
  
There are countless millions just like Grace  
Who need a merciful embrace  
They won't believe our God is real  
Until they feel His touch


	5. Episode Four: The Glare of Fire

Disclaimer: FLCL storyline with my own, Yuri Hyuga does not belong to me, he belongs to Shadow Hearts, and Yevonites belong to Squaresoft's FFX! Shadow belongs to Devil May Cry—not from Sega!!!  
  
Prologue  
  
BGM: FLCL – Beautiful Morning  
  
With Florina in front of me, I walked slowly in the gloomy night. I opened my mouth to speak, but quietly shut it, not knowing what to say. Then her game boy dropped to the ground, so I slumped down to pick it up for her, but couldn't.  
  
She was too far away, and I didn't have the courage to call to her. "She must've heard the conversation...huh?"  
  
The game was on and the main title screen with words, which brimmed brightly in front of my eyes. The game was called "Endsville, City of Devils".  
  
I remember...but it couldn't be!  
  
Flashback   
  
"Why doesn't Flonne like school, dad?"  
  
"Hmph. Don't bother with that...she thinks that school corrupts the minds of God's Children..."  
  
"I wish they'd all just burn down!!!"  
  
End Flashback   
  
Episode Four: The Glare of Fire  
  
BGM: FLCL – Stalker (Instrumental)  
  
"No, I'm telling you. There's nothing special about her...I mean she sure is cute an' everything, but man...what a good for nothing angel. It's almost as if God made a freakin' mistake sending her here...yeah, yeah, I know, I know. God never makes mistakes, blah, blah...some healer she'll turn out to be..." Yuri's shadow shone through the dim light of the room, he was lying on the ground and talking to it for some weird reason.  
  
"What? Yeah, I was able to get him under control, but he's f—kin' bulls—t! I mean Joshua's just plain useless!" He swirled a finger above his head to indicate his point.  
  
"The guy's d—n crazy in battle, but an absolute wimp when—what the?! My Malice's changing...talk to ya later!"  
  
"Another fire?! Everyone stand back! The police are on their way!!!"  
  
"Flonne...she set those schools...she's the arsonist!!!" Aria's face became livid, trembling he stuffed the game boy into his pocket. "Wait...where is Flonne?!"  
  
He ran down the side of the road as fast as his short legs could carry him, coming to a stop by an abandoned schoolhouse. Florina sat with her large Bible upon her lap, deep in prayer, and an empty gasoline tank next to her.  
  
Ignoring the candles around her, forming a circle, their flames appeared to mock the breathless brother, as he stepped closer to his sister.  
  
"You're an angel...but you're also the arsonist...the one who burned down all those school buildings..." Lowering his head, Aria stared at the bandaged cat that purred by his feet. "...Why?"  
  
"Do you remember this place...? They arrested me...the Yevonites..." She raised her head, voice dark, dripping with hatred. "I don't like hypocrites, A- kun...and they called me something I would never like to hear associated with me...The Maesters called me a devil...locked me up in the schoolhouse's attic...let rats nibble at my flesh...if it hadn't been for Leehalt I..."  
  
She stopped short, closing the Bible, and set it beside her. The cat perked its head up when she stood and it ran away.  
  
"I want to go home...I miss the company of my family..." Her eyes glimpsed up at Joshua, who picked up another piece of his Malice, while the cat landed on his sleeve.  
  
"But now..."  
  
The shy teen heard her voice and ducked sheepishly behind the ruins, then peeked at her; she smiled.  
  
Finding the courage, Joshua treaded out, standing in front of the debris, watching Florina approach him, her wings spread behind her, opening her arms to him.  
  
"Now I have someone like me...someone who can comfort me...please..." Her hands clasped his sleeves, pulling her profile close to his.  
  
"Ah...ah..." Aria started gasping, observing the entire scene.  
  
"Kiss me..." Their lips met, Joshua felt himself freeze, a warmth flooded into his body, causing him to groan.  
  
"I-Itai!!" The other youngster however screamed in horror, great pain coming to his eyes and head once more, and Malice red.  
  
Aria's scream broke Florina away from the receiver, before he could hold her like he wanted to, "A-kun?!"  
  
BGM: FLCL – Advice  
  
"M-my...head!!!"  
  
The horrendous sign appeared once more, terrifying the angel. "Oh no...that symbol...ah..."  
  
Yuri was pushing his gas again, trying to make it in time to actually be in the battle, while another legion instead of dragging itself out, leapt high into the air. It was a black panther, dripping with darkness that resembled sin.  
  
"Shadow!!" The now positioned target exclaimed, opening his wings.  
  
Spinning, it landed itself into Joshua, sending him flying through the sky, the impact tore the halo from his head, and the cat into the air above Florina. Her eyes widened, comprehension marking her visage. And she gasped, tears threatening to flood.  
  
In the mist of the battle, Aria was smacked by the panther's tail, dispatching him into the atmosphere, where he crashed into Yuri's speeding motorcycle, in the front wheel and out the other.  
  
"Hey!!" Yuri skidded to a stop, "how dare you do that to my great- grandson!!!"  
  
"Autumn-sama!!!" Florina cried to the cat, opening her arms, catching him only to get smacked down by Shadow's tail's impact, as it hit the ground around her. "Kyah?!"  
  
Meanwhile Joshua slammed into a brick wall, breaking them, he was about to pick himself up, but Yuri charging towards the panther, smashed his foot down in his private area, and sprung off his head, rendering the poor teen unconscious.  
  
The adult, high in the air, brought his guitar around, driving the legion's head to the ground. "Hyah!!!"  
  
Another part of the panther, which formed an outstretched arm, kept the now awakened semi-angel distracted, a large hand smashing his body and tossing him from rock to rock. Each time the skull met against the hard mineral.  
  
The grown up continuously bounded all of Shadow's assaults, leaping from different parts of its body, which sprayed itself like rain, trying to land a blow. Yuri sprang upside down, readying another blow, but the panther turned to face him, "uh-oh!"  
  
It clamped its teeth down on Yuri's stomach, blood spewed out, along with his painful outburst, waking the unconscious junior.  
  
"Great-grandpa?" Aria's head ached, eyes screwed. "Flonne?!!?"  
  
Poor Florina was caught in a fight with the panther's tail, despite the fact that she wasn't the target, each time the sword like tail slashed her, she cried, blood splattering the earth, as she tried her best to shield the cat in her arms.  
  
"Ah!" Aria's head jerked to see Joshua, spinning on the floor, then the hand flicked him with its finger, transmitting him into the empyrean, and his landing spot—right into Florina!! "Flonne, look out!!!"  
  
The brother scrambled to his feet, catching his sister in his arms and falling to the ground, just before the failing grandfather crashed beside them.  
  
Aria clinched Florina tightly, staring up to his doom, with Joshua sitting closely in front of him, watching Shadow's large mouth, hungry to eat.  
  
"Noo!! God, please save our poor souls!!!!!" The reluctant boy sobbed.  
  
Then something happened, as if a miracle, Joshua's eyes enlarged, and his fist connected itself with the panther's jaw, clobbering him into the air for once.  
  
At that time, he stood up, lifting Aria into him, a large cake hole swallowed the boy!  
  
"Joshua...just ate..." Yuri, sat up in disbelief, fully awake now.  
  
"...A-kun!!!" Florina shrieked, "Baka!!! You're not even an angel, but the complete opposite! Why did you eat my best friend!?!?!"  
  
BGM: FLCL – Little Busters  
  
Hurt filled the teen's eyes a moment, but a cross appeared on his chest, and then a bright beam of light cast itself over him. Now, Joshua stood with a black mage's hat, one eye turquoise and the metallic, a blue cape torn at the bottom covered his shoulders, and a devil wing on one and angel on the other.  
  
Raising a calm hand, Joshua stopped Shadow in his tracks, gaze still on Florina the entire time, he spun his body to land a flying kick on the panther's jaw.  
  
With a tender smile crossing his features, Joshua pushed her lightly to the side, the Émigré Document appeared, floating over his palm, as he drew back the other, uttered a spell, and sent it flying straight into the legion.  
  
The spell's center was black, but white sparkles decorated around it, uniting itself with Shadow's body, rendering his form to shreds. Yuri hopped himself on top of the panther,  
  
"Chance!!"  
  
He took the final blow, slamming his guitar hard on its head, "Ano?"  
  
Shadow's head burst, black muck spraying into the air, before an explosion followed.  
  
Joshua walked over to Florina, who was shuddering to each of her sobs, and placed a comforting hand on her toddler-like head. She looked up at him, Autumn in arms, her cries halted.  
  
Their stares disconnected, when the teen covered his mouth, and threw Aria up.  
  
"A-kun!!" The female sibling rejoiced, "You're all right! "  
  
"Itai..." The boy however wasn't so happy, "That hurt...huh?! What happened??!!?"  
  
"A-kun...you stink..." Florina frowned, wiping him with a small handkerchief. "Here."  
  
Yuri was staring at the flames the entire time, but with a cat-like smirk, placed a hand on Joshua's shoulder, "Maybe you're not so useless after all..."  
  
Sirens made the adult jump, "Holy s—t!! It's the cops!!!"  
  
Aria, not wanting to get in trouble ran over to Yuri's side, as he hopped onto his motorcycle.  
  
"Hey you two!! Quit standing around!!! Huh?"  
  
It just started raining...  
  
Epilogue  
  
With the rain pouring down heavily, I didn't even notice the sirens coming towards us, and I doubt she did too. All we continued to do was stare, unable to break away.  
  
I'm not sure how I felt right at that moment, but I asked myself...what could I do for Florina? What can I do...? My answer was to stay by her side, and protect her for as long as I can... so I took her delicate hand in mine, and we walked together after Yuri and Aria.  
  
-Ending Credits/Preview-  
Land of Mercy  
This is a strange familiar place  
Where I am living  
The world that was and what's become are not the same  
I see the evidence of grace  
Without forgetting  
How far I've had to come to get me where I am today  
If justice had the only say  
Well I would not be here  
Cause less than anything is more than I deserve  
But I can put the past away  
For I've discovered  
There's nothing left to judge, forgiveness is the final word  
  
Everywhere I turn I see compassion but I'm learning  
I'm just a fallen man  
In the land of mercy  
Love is free to grow where Heaven's healing waters flow  
Though I may not understand  
I'm living in the land of mercy  
  
It seems I never have to ask  
For what I'm given  
I see the answer long before I see the need  
No longer looking to the past  
As just a prison  
For what has been helps me remember what I used to be  
  
Though I may walk through the valley below  
I will not fear because I know who rules this world  
I'm walking through  
  
Love is free  
I'm living in the land of mercy  
Tell me what you see  
I'm living in the land of mercy 


	6. Episode Five: Daddy's Little Girl

House of Fallen Angels  
  
Disclaimer: Disclaimer: FLCL storyline with my own, Yuri Hyuga does not belong to me, he belongs to Shadow Hearts, and Yevonites belong to Squaresoft's FFX! Sonic the Hedgehog belongs to Sega!!!  
  
Prologue  
  
BGM: FLCL – Stalker goes to Babylon  
  
"Yawn...morinin'..." I grumbled, rubbing my eyes. "Flo-...? Where did she...?"  
  
Oh great, Flonne's missing again. No, maybe Yuri's seen her, after all I knew that he woke up kinda earlier than me...I was about to knock on the door, but decided against it. If he doesn't bother to respect me why should I respect him??  
  
So I just opened the door, not caring what he thought. At first I started to ask him, but when I saw him sprawled out on the floor mumbling...I'm not sure what freaked me out more, the way he was mumbling, the symbol under him, or the way he smiled...  
  
"Oh really? The noise...all the angels are upset about something? Ah, they're all just paranoid! There's no need to carry out the plan! You'd just be causin' a ruckus for fun!! Nothing's gonna happen!" He raised a hand and slammed it, emphasizing his frustration. "This is nothing but a buncha bull, came all the way up here for nothin'!! Mean, that Flo's more crazy than resourceful, but it seems she's doin' a whole better job of ruinin' God's plan than I am..."  
  
My eyes widened as Yuri lifted his head to glare at me, a sinister smile on his face.  
  
"...you..."  
  
"I wasn't listening to anything!"  
  
"Oh?! S'tat so??!!?" He tackled me, and we tumbled down the stairs. When we hit the floor, he grabbed at my arms, pulling them back like a wrestling pin-down. "Fess up, kiddo!!!"  
  
"It's not real! It's all in my head!!!" I screamed, blood running down my nose from the impact.  
  
"All in yer head, huh? But I thought you didn't even have a brain!!!"  
  
"Ow!!! It's true! I was just looking for Flonne, that's all!!!"  
  
"She's been missing since yesterday..." Yuri released me and stretched an umbrella to shade himself from the blood of Joshua's lamb. "You didn't do anything to upset her did you?" ".........?" Joshua gave me another one of those irritatingly blank stares, the lamb in baaing in pain, causing me to grunt in protest.  
  
"Of course not! It's not like it's my fault......" I kicked at my dad's bedroom door, the slipperiness of the floor along with the cotton socks I wore, gave me the effect of falling. "Whoa! Umph!!!"  
  
"It's all my dad's fault..."  
  
Episode Five: Daddy's Little Girl  
  
BGM: FLCL – Instant Music  
  
"......" The thought of what Yuri was doing in his room upset Aria so much, that he went straight to the nurse's office, and downed some aspirin. "........"  
  
With the mix of voices echoing through his head, Florina's, Yuri's, Father Kano's, and Piyoko's, he threw the bottled water at the ground, and clutched himself, trying to control the rage he felt burning inside.  
  
"God...the Devil..." His body shook with denial, soon his voice started to rise, almost as if he were screaming at someone. "No, no, no...they don't exist!!"  
  
After letting out the frustrated declaration, he turned his head, and heard a voice, "What do you mean God doesn't exist?"  
  
At that moment, Alyssa who had been in the bed he was sitting on, smashed into him, her amulet tangling with his Malice.  
  
"......" They both were speechless as they tripped to the floor, their legs entwined in an indecent way. "...................."  
  
Alyssa was the first to shriek, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO ME???!!??!!???"  
  
"Wha-?!? WELL, WHAT ABOUT YOU???!!!!!???"  
  
Both red in the face, they untangled themselves and their trinkets, sitting awhile, before the bell rang, indicating their delay, but did they care? No.  
  
"S...sorry..." Aria murmured in embarrassment. "It's my fault...I, uh, wasn't watching where I was going..."  
  
"......It's all right..." She heaved a heavy sigh. "I'm to blame as well..."  
  
"Why're you here so early, Aria-kun?"  
  
"Trouble at home..."  
  
"Really? Same here."  
  
With light footsteps, Alyssa and Aria reached the classroom. Opening the door with a cheerful smile, Alyssa exclaimed, "Good morn-"  
  
But quickly became silent, peering at all the stares the other students presented to her. "......" She closed her eyes, walking past them, and seated herself, as Aria yawned behind her.  
  
"?" Aria frowned at the scene, pondering why a bunch of the Yevonite girls weren't rushing up to her like they always did. Alyssa was popular, for a Christian that is... "What's going on?"  
  
"Aria!" Song and Wish raced over to his side, panic written all over their expressions.  
  
"Did you hear?! Alyssa's father was thrown in the Path to Repentance!!"  
  
"Path of Repentance...you mean the Yevonite jail?! What...?"  
  
"I'm not really sure what happened, but Maester Kinoc was giving a speech, when Dr. Hale, wielding a pistol shot him in the arm!" Song whimpered, nibbling on the ribbon around his thin, black hair.  
  
"But...that doesn't make any sense..." Aria mumbled, eyes dazed. "Dr. Hale is such a kind man..."  
  
"We all know that! He raised Alyssa despite the fact that she was abandoned for being openly accused of being cursed...but...Song! You give the details!! I think I'm gonna cry!!" Wish shoved at her brother, ignoring the tears, which welled up in his eyes.  
  
"Dr. Hale......I'm not saying this is true...there wasn't any evidence...but before he shot Kinoc...he was a bit hysterical...and claimed that the Maester sexually harassed his daughter..."  
  
All eyes turned to Alyssa, who was sitting, blankly gazing at the chalkboard. "..........."  
  
Darn it. I should've known this would happen...I could just ignore it, but then they'd just think I'm trying too hard to hide it......I know...I'll break out into tears. Yes, I'll make them feel sorry for me, then they'd comfort me, even those filthy, rotten Yevonite teachers. They're nothing but hypocrites......here goes...?  
  
Before Alyssa could do anything, she discovered Aria looking at her, and it threw her off. "Sigh."  
  
BGM: FLCL – Sad Sad Kiddie  
  
"And don't forget to bring me the right soup this time!!" Hyuga spat, watching Joshua slip on his jacket and start fingering through the wads of money he had given to him.  
  
"Well, I was simply making a speech, then that mad man attacked me out of the blue." Maester Kinoc laughed with some priestesses, eyeing Lady Dona. "I mean what was I supposed to do? Fight back? He had a pistol for Yevon's sake!"  
  
"Oh, it must've been so scary." Lady Shelinda shivered, hands to her cheeks.  
  
Their discussion was interrupted by Alyssa, as the she opened the door, and stood there, staring at them. They right back at her, ignoring the tension, which crept in. Until finally, Maester Kinoc broke the silence by asking her why she came.  
  
"Ahem, you must be his daughter." The fat man uttered with false compassion. "I'm terribly sorry about your father. It must be really hard on you. Being a daughter and living with that poor, disturbed man."  
  
Alyssa's face twisted into a glare, "My father trusted you Maester Kinoc. He allowed you to come to my vocal concert, but you betrayed him."  
  
"Hmph. Young lady, are you accusing us because you think Christians are better than us?"  
  
"No. And I know that it's not my place to lecture all of you. Since you're all adults and I'm just a child, I mean, what would I know? I'm just a kid."  
  
Lady Dona and Maester Kinoc nodded, but Lady Shelinda gave her a worried look, somewhat confused by the entire situation.  
  
"So you tell me, Maester Kinoc...what's it like? To be such a b—tard?"  
  
The two young priestesses gasped and Dona spoke once again in a hateful tone, "Well I never!! How rude! Is this how Christians act?! You're the hypocrites."  
  
Maester Kinoc chuckled, "You're a clever girl, Alyssa and to tell you the truth, I've hate your entire family, you know why? They make me look bad, you being a rich little girl. But...I've always liked you, and that's the truth. I hope you can believe me."  
  
He stopped to offer her a drink.  
  
Alyssa tiled an eyebrow, taking the bottle into her perfected hands. "............"  
  
"Now then, we'll probably never speak to another ever again. Goodbye." With that he shut the door.  
  
BGM: FLCL – Hybrid Rainbow  
  
Florina giggled, tickling Autumn with a cat's tail weed, and he mewled, paws swiping at it. "Autumn-sama...I'm happy. Aren't you?"  
  
"Nyow?" The black cat tilted his head upwards, noticing the gentle affection that perched itself onto her eyes, making them sparkle.  
  
"Because..." She pushed herself up, dusting the grass from her skirt, and adjusting the halo in her hands before turning around to smile at the silent figure behind her. "Because you're here."  
  
Joshua blinked at her and would've scratched his head if not for the grocery bags in his hands. "....."  
  
She skipped over to his side and yanked the bags from his grasps, dropping them to the ground.  
  
"...You saved me...yes. You saw that I was in danger and stopped one of the devil's servants from hurting me, thank you......thank you, Polly-sama!"  
  
When she flapped her wings, and fluttered ungracefully closer to him, he jerked away, a scared look on his face. But then she held the halo into view, "I...I fixed this for you..." And she placed it on his head, eyes clouding over, and "Even if you aren't an angel even if you're a devil I want you to be yourself, and you'll always be my guardian angel in my heart."  
  
Staring for a while, Joshua stepped closer, and curved his mouth into that smile, which touched the young angel's heart from the second day he met her. His arms clasped her intimately, then released.  
  
Florina watched, as he picked the groceries back up and opened his hand once again for her to take. She was glad to do so.  
  
----------------------------------------

Another announcement soared above their heads; "It seems Sonic the Hedgehog is not alone, for there are other in pursuit for Eggman, so there is very little need to worry! One of them is Rouge the Bat, a professional government trained spy! Eggman will have great difficulty affecting this town!!"  
  
Alyssa was sitting on a bench near the forest where Aria had played with his dear sister; sipping the bottle Maester Kinoc had given her. She quickly dismissed the announcement; it was like that every day. Her face was flushed and eyes unclear, she had to shake herself awake from time to time, as the rage bubbled inside her.  
  
"Oy, oy. Should a class president really be doing this?" She spun her head around to see Aria smirking playfully at her. "You look pretty smashed. A Christian really ought to not be drinking, you know?" Alyssa gasped, forcing her eyes into focus, just in time to read the labels on the bottle. "Alcohol?! Arggh!! Why that filthy, lying, no good, sick jack-"  
  
"And who agreed with Song not to be blaspheming?"  
  
"......It's not blasphemy. I just...never mind." She pushed herself clumsily to her feet, grabbing the top of the bench for support. "To tell you the truth...I'm pretty rich you know. So take me to eat, hic."  
  
"What're you mumbling about?" Aria asked, hands stuffed into his pockets. "Now I know you're definitely drunk. Besides, I've got a group of people I'm waiting for."  
  
BGM: FLCL – Runners High  
  
"Oh there they are!" Aria exclaimed, joy picking at his face.  
  
"Who are they?" Alyssa grumbled, still trying to clear her head.  
  
"My family."  
  
Yuri was cruising down the road with his motorcycle, then took a sudden turn in front of traffic, causing the cars behind him to crash, spinning out of control behind him. Aria and Alyssa dropped their mouths, as they watched the adult look behind him then back, suddenly at Autumn in front of him hissing. "Eh?! One of my master's servants??!?"  
  
He made a sharp turn, and the bike halted suddenly, sending him flying, as it tumbled, rolling straight towards Aria. Of course before the poor boy could leap out of the way it crashed into him, hurling him at Alyssa, whose lips were so close, but was conked over the head, as their skulls connected.  
  
"Autumn-sama!!" Florina cried, rushing the pesky cat into her arms with Joshua closely by her side, looking over at the car massacre.  
  
"S—t! I almost died there..." Yuri cursed, rubbing his bruised head, "Stupid neko."  
  
"I-itai..." Alyssa moaned, also rubbing her head. "At least I'm not drunk anymore...huh?"  
  
She was about to reach out and touch the Malice, which became yellow, but Florina hopped in front of her.  
  
"?! ....oh, it's just you. The silly angel want to be. Fine, I won't touch it, whatever, I'm going homeeeeee..."  
  
Right then and there she collapsed, Yuri rushed to her side checking her, then glanced at Joshua, "Hey! It isn't my fault all right, so quit looking at me like on, carry her back to our house..."  
  
Kero Guardian: Thanks Crobdan for all the reviews, you're very kind! Sometimes I don't think my story is descriptive enough though. I'm not sure what you mean by original...should I change the description on my summary???


	7. Episode Six: Closed Minds

House of Fallen Angels  
  
Disclaimer: FLCL storyline with my own, Yuri Hyuga does not belong to me, he belongs to Shadow Hearts, and Yevonites belong to Squaresoft's FFX!  
  
Episode Six: Closed Minds  
  
BGM: FLCL – Selfish (A-b)  
  
"Joshua...why's dinner so spicy?" Hyuga glared down at the boiling curry. "This style..."  
  
"It's called Ifrit style curry!" Yuri grinned, scooping a spoonful and shoving it down Aria's throat. "It's good, right?"  
  
"Yeeeaaaarrrrgghh!!!" Aria exclaimed, spitting them out. "I told you that I hate spicy foods!!! Pweh, pweh!! Water!!! Get me water, grandpa!"  
  
Joshua seemed to be eating calmly, glanced at him, then got up.  
  
"You're such a child, Aria." Alyssa adjusted her sitting position next to him, nibbling gracefully on her the curried rice. "Hmph."  
  
"Alyssa...? Where's Flonne?" He placed the spoon down and stood up, peering around the room. He was about to run and search, until Hyuga grabbed his sleeve. His father glared, so the boy sat down, suddenly quiet.  
  
"Who cares." Hyuga muttered, spooning the curry. "But, tell me. Alyssa, what on earth are you doing here? You're the President of the hospital's daughter right?"  
  
"It's no big deal."  
  
"So then why aren't you home?"  
  
"Yuri ran her over with his motorcycle, and-" Aria chuckled nervously, trying to mix the laughter in so that his father wouldn't hear it too clearly.  
  
"What?!?" His father stood up this time. "You ran over her with your bike?!?"  
  
"It's no big deal." Alyssa murmured, scooping another spoon into her mouth.  
  
"But!" Hyuga hissed, "Yuri!"  
  
"Get me some water, Joshua!!" Yuri hollered into the kitchen, then shrugged his shoulders at the frustrated father, before turning back to the dinner. It wasn't like he would care anyway.  
  
"It's no big deal." Alyssa and Yuri said at the same time.  
  
"Why don't you get it yourself?!? You free-loader!!!" Aria screamed at the rebel.  
  
"......Why don't you call your father, Alyssa-san?" Hyuga grumbled, walking over to the phone, picking it up along with a phone book, which he flipped through quickly. "I need to have a short conversation with him..."  
  
"It's no big deal."  
  
BGM: FLCL – Carnival (Inst.)  
  
"What are you so worried about?!" Aria snapped at the staring semi-angel. "Alyssa's a good person, she's no trouble! I'm sure of it, she's been my friend for a long time now."  
  
The boy picked up two coke cans, and stalked out of the kitchen. But Joshua continued to watch him until he left, with a worried gaze plastered upon his face. Then he shrugged, turning to wash the dishes.  
  
"Nyow!" Autumn wiggled in a child's grasp, as water poured the soap from his fur. The tickling drove him to the depths of light happiness and annoyance, his voice mixing with mewing and purrs.  
  
Florina was smiling softly, but her growling stomach made her sad. "I'm so hungry...Autumn-sama..."  
  
Lifting the black cat into her lap, she tied her hair up, and poured the water over herself. She suddenly halted when a bright flash disfigured her sight, followed by the sound of a camera click.  
  
"How's the water?"  
  
With a gasp, Florina covered herself and glared up at the figure peering through the window. "...it's fine."  
  
"Hm." Yuri lifted the camera off his right eye and smiled quietly. "That's good..."  
  
"Myrow!!!" Autumn hissed, standing up in her lap. "Hisss..."  
  
Yuri watched her glare a little longer before she turned back to scrub the soap on. "Do you think I'm a bad man, Flo?"  
  
"......Hungry." Was all she whispered, head down.  
  
The older man stared a little longer, noting that she was pretty cute, before turning to leave, fingering the camera.  
  
"...Yri-san...?"  
  
He looked back over his shoulder. "Yeah?"  
  
"...I don't think you're a bad person..."  
  
"Ah?" This came to be a surprise for him and he smiled, slightly. "......heh. That so...?"  
  
"So you're not staying for tonight, Alyssa?" Aria frowned, closing the door behind him. They were outside and the sky was growing an unpleasant gray, like rain would fall. He was dressed in a fresh new pair of clothing and a crammed backpack, slung over his shoulder.  
  
"It's no big deal." She shrugged, wearing the outfit she wore before, but this time a soft scarf with green stripes. "Your father was nice enough to inform my mother about the accident."  
  
"God, wish he'd do something nice for my sister..." Aria mumbled. "...Oh! Uh...could you not tell anyone about you being over here...it's kind of...well..."  
  
"Yep. It'll be our little secret, okay?" His friend smiled.  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
-----------------------------------------

"......I see. So my father is in jail now......all right, I'll wait at the bridge then...don't try to tell me what to do." She cupped the cell phone closed, leaning back against the railing, watching her breath in the air. "Pathetic......what now, huh? My life's falling apart. I've tried...I've tried really hard to follow the rules...but I can't stand it."  
  
Her eyes met the ground, turning her glazed look into a glare, "and you're probably laughing your head off right about now..."  
  
"Okay, so what exactly happened when you ate me?" Throwing a ball, Aria could be seen playing pitch with Joshua. But he simply returned his question with a puzzled look, irritating Aria.  
  
"Look! I'm just a kid! I don't listen to the news, my teachers, or other adults, all right?! So that's why I should be the one who's asking the questions here! Not you!!" The ball aims at the teen's head, but he catches it, "...man. I sure hope Flonne's all right back at the house with dad and Yuri......ow?!"  
  
"My head's starting to hurt..." Alyssa mumbled, her face in her arms. "I just wish...my anger would go away...somehow."  
  
A small ball formed on top of her translucent, blue hair, and started to grow. It kept growing until a squid-like pot, a smile face hooked onto its body, with four long tentacles-legion pulled itself out, but then reattached to her head, as a living hat would.  
  
Next thing Alyssa knew, she was floating twenty-two feet above the ground, however she merely thought all this to be a dream. "...this is the first time I've ever had a dream about flying..."  
  
"Why'd you hit me with that ball?!" Aria screamed, throwing his glove to the ground., then snapped his eyes back angrily at Joshua. "Good grief! It makes me wonder if you even have a brain, you freak!!! Why don't you ever say anything?!?"  
  
Alyssa tilted her head to the side, her eyes upon Joshua.  
  
'Well this is odd...I've never seen him before...who is that, he looks stupid, Aria-kun's friend? Look...they're practicing baseball. Hmph...not that it'll do him any good.'  
  
She then started searching the area. 'That's strange...that freak of nature girl who thinks she's an angel all the time isn't around. And here I thought she always followed her Aria-kun...?'  
  
"All right, I'll start trying to bat the ball now...uh...?" The boy froze, mid- way to reaching for his bat, and simply stared up at the legion. "...not another one..."  
  
"I wonder what these sub-conscious thoughts mean..." Alyssa murmured, still thinking she's in dreamland, while one of the tentacles flung itself at the shaking boy.  
  
Luckily, Joshua took the obligation to grab the bat and bash the tentacle away, as his other hand lifted Aria off his feet and threw him over his shoulder.  
  
BGM: FLCL – Advice (Vocal version)  
  
"You two can't escape me!!!" Alyssa shrieked at the two, who were soaring over the water, making zigzags, trying their hardest to break contact with the enraged adolescent.  
  
"What's going on?!?" Aria cried, voice mixed with confusion and fear, "why's Alyssa trying to kill us?!? She's my friend for God's sake!!!"  
  
Joshua risked a glance at the boy, not a good choice, for Alyssa had somehow gotten ahead of them, and the Squid-pot swung a bone-breaking crack at his face, sending them both into the water.  
  
"Gasp!" Aria and Joshua quickly broke to the surface, and when Aria started wishing Yuri was here, he called himself crazy. "Aggh??!?!!"  
  
A pair of tentacles entwined themselves around the swimmers and drew them from the water, not much later, flinging them off into the air. Aria crashed onto the ground, swallowing dirt, while Joshua slammed into the concrete.  
  
"A-kun? Polly-sama?" A familiar voice asked curiously. "Why are you eating dirt, A-kun? If you're hungry, then I'll give you some bread. Polly-sama...why did you run into the wall like that?"  
  
"Heeaaa!!!" Autumn hissed, pouncing up on Florina's shoulder, eyes narrowing at the floating girl above.  
  
"......oh look Autumn-sama...it's Satan's Mistress..." Looks like she found another nickname.  
  
"What did you just call me now?!? You obnoxious hypocrite!!!!!" Alyssa caterwauled, aiming one of the tentacles towards her.  
  
Joshua shook the rubble from his hair, saw the danger, and rushed to the child's side, grabbing the limb, and swung the legion over his head.  
  
Even though the Squid-pot mashed against an on coming car, Alyssa's enraged insanity enabled it the strength to quickly leap back at them.  
  
She didn't allow Joshua to get to Florina on time and traveling the few meter distance the tentacle wrapped around Joshua's ankle, tightened, and stopped him dead within his steps. He fell short and felt his leg jerk out from underneath and with it, as a reaction, went his other leg. The response to this, Joshua fell onto some nearby rocks, scraping his hands and bumping his bottom jaw, his top teeth harshly nipping his bottom lip, drawing blood in a small squirt.  
  
"Flonne!!" Aria spat the dirt from his mouth, and yanked his sister off her feet. Leaving Joshua behind, he shoved a stunned driver out of his car and cranked the pedal.  
  
Simply outraged, Alyssa, threw Joshua back into the water, and flew after them.  
  
BGM: Linkin Park - Runaway  
  
"Come back here!!!" The belle demanded. "Aria-kun! Hand her over right now!!!"  
  
"What?! No way, not until you get that thing off your head!!!" Aria spun the car's wheel to the best he could with Florina smacking at the window trying to get out. And he praised God for not giving her the knowledge to unlock car doors. "Alyssa snap out of it!!! What did Flonne ever do to you?!??!! You don't hate her do you?!?"  
  
"?!?!??" The tentacle stopped short, and she became immobilized, "that's right...what'd she ever do to me???"  
  
But the legion was getting to her head, and her anger was just too much to bear. So a troubled outcry let itself escape her lips as her reasoning slipped away; she needed someone to take the blame.  
  
Aria whirled the wheel madly to the left, ignoring the fact that he was only in elementary school, in a desperate attempt to evade the thrashing limb, which crashed the monolithic terrain beside them.  
  
Soon a siren wailed, making Florina start whimpering, her terrified eyes watering in tears. "A-kun!!" She sobbed in childish noise.  
  
"Stop the car and the flying object!!! This is the police!" A static voice rang itself into the already stressed boy and girl's ears.  
  
"I don't have time for this!!!" Both blighted at the same time.  
  
"Wahahaha!!! You're being bad! That's good!! Very, very good!!!" The obnoxious adult concluded, his motorcycle driving at an illegal speed to catch the car.  
  
Alyssa blinked at him and he her. "...well...looks like you've matured...now all you need now is a Mali-aaarrrggghhh!!!??!!"  
  
Yuri obviously wasn't watching where he was going, or else he wouldn't have tumbled down off the side of a right turn.  
  
"The heck?" Was all Alyssa could say as a response.  
  
But the claiming devil wouldn't go down that easy, well, at least not without getting into the action. He hoped to surprise Alyssa by leaping from the lower ground and smashing his guitar into the floating form's body.  
  
Err! Failed!! The squid-pot had two brains processing, its and Alyssa's combined. So it quickly turned itself over and she kicked him away, back down the hill. But he tried again and again! "Great-grandpa, stop it!! Alyssa-chan is still attached to that THING!!!"  
  
"Argh! F—k!! Huh? OY! Aria watch where you're-"  
  
Aria screamed when he watched the ceiling of the car rip off and a tentacle rope him, then tossed him into the police officers' front window. "Arrgghh??!!?"  
  
The federal vehicle collided with the stolen one, the impact casting Florina out of her seat and into the wheel. Her vision blurred through tears, and the angel tried to scamper away, but the legion yanked her out by the wrist. "No, no, no! Aahh!! Papa-sempai!! PAPA-SEMPAI!!!"  
  
Yuri pushed his face out of the gravel and shut his eyes at the panic- stricken weeping of the angel. Angel! She was an ANGEL!!! But those words...'I don't think you're a bad person...' ...her feelings.  
  
"Ah! D—nit!!!" He cursed, flinging himself at the legion. "Let the kid go, you piece of s—t!!!" Hanging onto Alyssa's shoulders, he brought his guitar in one swing and sliced the weapon into its eye.  
  
It wobbled, dropping the child to the ground and spitting Aria's friend's unconscious form along with her. "JOSHUA!!!!!"  
  
Arriving at the older man's demand, the semi-angel ate Aria again and blasted the bleeding Squid-pot into another dimension.  
  
Epilogue  
  
BGM: Hoobastank - Crawling in the Dark  
  
I dropped my guitar, the legion was beat all right...but why did I do that? What the h—l was wrong with me? I've never felt so confused before. And the kid...oh yeah, Flo. Huh?? Now what? Was my body compelling me to check on her, why the f—k do I care? "Oy! Flo, you still alive?"  
  
She was curled up in a defensive form, and when she looked at me...I saw that she was crying, and I laughed, but it was nervous..."Heh...pathetic."  
  
I earned another sob, but then something else...she got up and I think she's going to hit me, but she-"WHAT THE H—L ARE YOU DOING???!!!??"  
  
My mind drowned out everything, Aria's shouts of complaints, Joshua's shuffling feet approaching us, and the polices' groans.  
  
...The kid...she's hugging me...  
  
And I cried.  
  
-Ending Credits/Preview-  
  
Draw me, Draw me  
  
Draw me Blessed Saviour  
  
Into Thy Presence  
  
Let me See Your Face  
  
Draw me, Draw me  
  
Draw me Blessed Saviour  
  
Lord, I can come to You  
  
By Your Great Grace.  
  
Thou Art Worthy  
  
To Receive my Offering  
  
Fruit of my Lips, O Lord  
  
I Bring to Thee.  
  
Lord, I Love You  
  
I Lift my Heart Before You  
  
Lord, May my Spirit  
  
Give its Praise to Thee.  
  
Kero Guardian: Boy! I really, really like this chapter for some reason! I thought it turned out great, especially the last parts of it. Twisting Yuri's emotions is pretty fun. Oh, and sorry about the songs at the end, I just couldn't think of any FLCL music to fit the situation. And I hope Florina doesn't seem annoying. (Sweat!)


	8. Episode Seven: Illness

House of Fallen Angels  
  
Disclaimer: FLCL storyline with my own, Yuri Hyuga does not belong to me, he belongs to Shadow Hearts, and Yevonites belong to Squaresoft's FFX! Now Tikal and the other Sonic characters are from Sega!  
  
Kero Guardian: "Tikal" from Sonic Adventure special guests in this chapter and will show up a lot more! Um...Crobdan, I'm going to be MOVING this fanfic over to "SONIC THE HEDGEHOG" SECTION, because this story is supposed to be the prequel to another fanfic, "CAN NEVER REPLACE YOU".  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Prologue  
  
"This is retarded..." Hyuga grumbled behind the newspaper, which was decorated with Eggman's defeat and a large picture of Metal Sonic with the Heroes surrounding him."I still don't see why your little friend has to stay with us..."  
  
BGM: FLCL – Funny Bunny  
  
"Dad...she's got no where to go..." I blushed, looking back at her in the kitchen.  
  
Now Alyssa-chan had somehow acquired the ability to stay with us, yet it was true, she really didn't have anywhere to go since her father was in jail and being a kid, she couldn't stay home alone. So she simply accepted the fact she'd have to live with us, rather quickly... And I watched her help Joshua chop up the tomato, as I ripped at the bread, letting the pieces fall into the milk.  
  
"Hm?" I noticed that Yuri was missing. "Hey, ur...where's the free-loader?"  
  
My father shifted the papers again, "he said he actually found a job...as a baseball player."  
  
I felt my heart jump, was that jerk mocking me?! All my life, I've dreamed of becoming a famous baseball player and I've been practicing, really I have! No, no, why should I worry, "Heh. He's probably worse than me anyway..."  
  
"How can that be?" Alyssa-chan asked, neatly organizing some cheap fish sticks in a partly cracked bowl. "You never swing the bat, in order for him to be worse than you...he'd have to "not pitch" too. How can you guys live without a microwave?!?"  
  
"Yeah well..." My voice trailed off, as the door flew open and Flonne skipped in. She gave my dad an emotionless glance, waved a greeting toward me, and then flashed a smile at Joshua and Alyssa-chan.  
  
But the way my sister looked at grandpa...her eyes almost sparkled like the unseen stars of this small town. And I felt the heat rushing to my face. Why? Why did they gaze at each other like that anyway? What were they, a bunch of lovebirds-nononono!!  
  
Joshua better back off! Flonne only likes me, after all, aren't I the only one who made her happy?!? "I'm going out to the...the church!"  
  
Why did I say that? Cuz it was the first thing I thought of, I'm such an idiot.  
  
Episode Seven: Illness  
  
Breathing heavily, Aria swallowed nervously before gently opening the door to the old sanctuary in the large church. His eyes scanned the empty seats, which had collected dust from years of non-usage and the light that desperately tried to shine through the unclean glass-stained windows.  
  
He turned his eyes to find a young, adorable girl standing near him, under a doorway.  
  
BGM: FLCL – White Ash  
  
"What are you doing here?" The girl's voice echoed bitterly, as he watched her hand wrap tightly over the doorknob.  
  
She was very pretty, her golden hair curled upward and bounced each off her cheeks each time she moved them, her deep red eyes were narrowed in a merciless manner, and that small pout on her lips could tell anyone that she was very close to her parents, or parent.  
  
The young girl folded her arms over the black clothing, wrinkling what used to be iron neat. "I asked you a question didn't I?!"  
  
"I...well...came to..." Aria stuttered, flustered by either her offensive tone or lovely face, he didn't know. "See Father Kano...?"  
  
She let out a gasp, then grinded her teeth impolitely. "Is that so?! Why?!? So you came to confess your sins, or is it because you're the one who's hurting daddy?!!?"  
  
The boy couldn't help but let his eyes widen immensely. "You're-...oh my...Piyoko...well, you've grown!!"  
  
Her glare didn't waver, "Don't you dare try to sweet talk me, devil!"  
  
Aria mouthed her last word in astonishment, then felt his temper rising. "What?!?" He knew Piyoko to be really superstitious, but this was ridiculous. His anger allowed him to step forward, which was a huge mistake.  
  
The hateful colleen yanked out a pistol, her mind over the edge for her father's safety, and open fired at him, luckily he quickly dodged to the side and the bullet barely missed him.  
  
"PIYOKO!!!!" A coughed shout was heard from behind her, she turned to look at the figure sitting up on the bed, not withdrawing the pistol from Aria. "How many times have I told ! Cough!"  
  
"Daddy!!" A thin hand clasped at his chest, frail form toppling back into the bed.  
  
BGM: Rever's Edge  
  
Aria approached the entryway cautiously, his eyes deep with concern from the ill priest's condition and the gun Piyoko still held. "Urm...Father Kano?"  
  
"I'm terribly sorry, sigh, for how Piyoko acted."  
  
"Hey don't worry about it, you can never be too sure right?" He stuttered, gaining a renewed scowl from the amber haired daughter. But he simply glared back, clearing his throat, trying to think of a comforting thought. "Uh...me and dad are getting along better...I think. If that helps you sleep better, sir."  
  
The man tilted his head to look at him through weak eyelids, an expression of recognition on his face. "Why...you're Aria Ritsuki aren't you? Yes...you're- koff! Koff. My-wheeze-brother's son. It's been...two years I think or maybe more. How are you?"  
  
The boy waited for him to stop coughing before answering, "Good, I guess...life's pretty dull, but it's all right." His mind wandered a bit, along with his eyes, wondering how Kioshi's condition had gotten this bad. "And you?"  
  
"I'm all right..." The clergyman breathed, "Piyoko has been kind to help me through the days."  
  
"Daddy..." The girl giggled, but snapped back another glare at Aria.  
  
"I've been worried about you children...Alyssa, Wish, and Song no longer come here. Certainly everything's going well for them too, and you're all still friends, right?"  
  
"Course." Aria shrugged and smiled sadly, 'you haven't changed a bit, silly ol' fool. You've gotta worry about yourself first, selfless as ever, and look at you...you're dying.' "So who runs the church? Not you, right??"  
  
A forced laugh, "no, no. I still do, but hardly anyone comes around. They just...sigh, pass by." His eyes started to flutter, "oh dear...I think I'm going to fall asleep again."  
  
But the youngster shook his head, continuing to simper. "No, it's all right! It's getting late, anyway. Uh...so, see ya!"  
  
"Good-bye Aria. God bless you."  
  
"...yeah." He paused, then whispered. "You too."  
  
BGM: FLCL – Stalker  
  
"Do you really think that little boy is the cause of everything?" A timid form asked, watching Aria leave. "He seems to care very much for your father."  
  
A candle was lit inside the dark sanctuary, Piyoko's red eyes glowed almost in the light, as it shined only half of her face. One hand tried to unwrinkle her black dress, while the other one ran its fingers across a stack of photographs. "Hmph!"  
  
"Ah?" The shadowed figure exclaimed when a selected picture hit her gently on the cheek, "This is..."  
  
"Yuri Hyuga, that boy's great-grandpa." The girl huffed sharply, now moving her fingers through the candle's fire, quickly. "...don't look at me like that, Tikal!"  
  
Stepping into the light, the peach colored echidna shook her head, eyes worried. "No, your father wouldn't allow you to harm anyone! Yes, you are a friend of mine, but I didn't volunteer to hurt anyone! I simply suggested to help around this church!!" Glancing, back at a watery form she sighed sorrowfully. "I knew he spoiled you throughout the years, Piyoko."  
  
She smiled a deceiving look, "Don't be silly. I know daddy would never want me to "hurt" anyone." Her voice dipped sweetly, "Aria-kun's just a long time friend and I wanted you to watch over him, that's all. To make sure he's all right."  
  
Her sky blue eyes considered it for a moment, "But why?"  
  
"Yuri's a bad man, Tikal. I don't want Aria-kun to be dragged down with him, is all."  
  
Poor Tikal, was always so gullible, "Of course. I'd be glad to keep track of him! I'll greet him tomorrow."  
  
Epilogue  
  
I stared after her and Chaos, waiting for the door to close before snickering. "That Tikal really is an idiot."  
  
I'd make Yuri pay for hurting me, and with that peaceful echidna's help, I'd be able to track down the perfect opportunity to do so! I'd do it myself, of course, but it was too hard for me to get any weapons ready with her constantly watching over me.  
  
Now both of them were out of the way...and my plan's for revenge is soon underway. Hah!!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kero Guardian: Sheesh, sorry it took so long for Tikal to show up, but I wanted to wait until what I thought was the right moment. It's nice to have someone actually kind in this fic and I've been planning to add the Sonic characters in. And it's Tikal!! Oh, yeah and also Chaos.  
  
Tikal: I am Tikal.  
  
Chaos: (Sweat.) 


	9. Episode Eight: Love for Baseball

House of Fallen Angels 

Prologue

BGM: FLCL – Sad Sad Kiddie

"Play ball!" I heard Hyuga call out, turning my gaze to Yuri.

He was scribbling on a photograph of himself, handing them out to excited children. It was constantly like that. Everyone paid attention to him, thought he was fabulous, and me? They excluded me because I was the freak.

Yuri shook his deep brown hair, before cupping his cap over his head. He whistled and waved at me, "May the best team win, right Joshua?" I know I'm not supposed to feel this way, but I can't help but feel moderately resentful, especially from the way Florina looked at him.

My gloved hand tightened the bat.

Episode Eight: Love for Baseball

"Autumn-sama, don't play so close to the water, you'll drown." Florina whispered, playfully rubbing the meowing cat behind its furry ears. She sprawled out upon the grass, under the bridge as always, her legs bent and black dress wrinkled, clumsily showing her underwear. "Baka."

"Urm…" A voice squeaked timidly out of the young girl's view, so she lifted her head, shifting her position. It was Tikal; she brushed her peach locks from her face, smiling comfortingly. "Hello, I couldn't help but notice that you follow Aria Ritsuki around."

"……" The angel pushed herself up, her red hair tumbling along. "Haaaaiii." Her voice sang, as the Australasian monotreme continued to smile.

Tikal offered a hand towards the girl, "I'd like to have a talk with him. Could you please tell the boy that I'll be by his house around noon?"

Florina blinked at the watery being behind the speaker, then took the animal's hand, a small card. "T…ti…Tikal." Her eyes skimmed quietly, then looked up at the other's visage. "Tika-san!" She giggled, hopping to her feet and threw her arms around the surprised echidna's body.

"Oh…oh my." She laughed. "It seems I've made a new friend Chaos."

BGM: FLCL - Stalker (Instr.)

A clock ticked loudly, the only sound in the lad's room other than the newly bought T.V., paid by Alyssa's family. A reporter represented the daily broadcast on the static screen, "We have just received a video footage of Sonic's victory over the Metal Overlord!"

Aria slumped his head backwards, staring at the ceiling as the reporter continued to ramble. His mood had dropped to a low depression, after seeing Father Kano taken so ill and has been doing nothing but lying around. He felt there really wasn't any purpose, to the point where the pistol, his father kept, peeking through the glass cupboard was starting to look like a good idea. "Flonne, hurry home…"

"Bored?"

Pulling his head back up lazily, Aria peered into the darkness a few feet in front of him. "Hey dad. No just waiting for Flonne to come back."

A smile slipped across the his father's face, adding a soft chuckle, "She's not coming back, son. A young echidna came to me, offering to care for her."

"What?"

Hyuga stared at the ground, allowing his greasy bangs to hang over his face. "It seems that they met up earlier, started talking, and well…got kind of close."

Silence.

The older man glanced back up at Aria, black eyes studying. "Hold on." He stepped forward, reached out to take his son's hand. "It's better for all of us now. You've been distracted from your schoolwork and that filth will no longer pollute your brain."

"Better for YOU maybe!" Aria screamed, slapping the hand away, "I want her back! Give her back!" Throwing himself to the ground, he started to hit the ground, sobbing just like a spoiled newborn. "Flonne…come…home!"

Hyuga drew in a breath. "Look at what she's reduced you to. There's a lot more in life than clinging onto a sluttish, needy, girl. Listen to me!"

"A-kun?" Her voice was like sweet air, he could almost smell it.

"Flonne…you came back."

"Why?" She heard a growl.

She turned to face Hyuga, three times her height, scowling at her. His hand held the kid's baseball bat. And Aria knew exactly what the man was planning, "Flonne! Run away!"

The child toppled over, before the bat could connect with her skull. Autumn screeched, leaping into the attacker's face, scarring it, but was quickly knocked aside, out the window, and into the streets."Autumn-sama!" Florina cried.

Aria plucked himself back up, swinging his backpack into the attacker's face. He yelled in shock by the counterattack, slamming the wooden bat at the boy's feet, tearing him off the floor.

The dazed youngster felt a sharp jab in his ribs, then pain in his back as he smashed into his bookshelf.

"Worthless! This is all your fault!" Hyuga turned back to his victim. "If you fell then…you ruined our lives!"

Florina shook her red head, as a tight hand scooped her by the collar.

"NOO!" Before Hyuga could get a chance to assault, Aria yanked the first thing next to him. HIS BIBLE. And smashed it over his father's forehead. He blinked, as the blood covered the Holy book, surprised, mind-clouding over-like his eyes.

"Oh my god!" Hyuga bellowed, swinging the bat, throwing Florina back to the carpet.

The world flashed before Aria, then images, memories of Florina's beatings. Causing him to stand again, to sway, before driving the Bible into the side of Hyuga's head, and you could say he even went mad, insane with anger, for he leapt onto the fallen body, and brought the book into his father's head again and again, until his arms grew too tired to lift the book.

Breathing heavily, he tilted his head weakly, to look at the horror-stricken face of his sister. "Flonne……"

* * *

Tikal walked up the stairs towards Aria's room, the door had been left opened after all. Strange. After approaching the entryway, she dropped the gift she'd bought instantly. Blood…blood everywhere.

Then a small figure, shivering in the corner and Joshua holding a baseball bat with the stained Bible in the other arm. His eyes darkened blue, stared indifferently at the grisly clump in the middle of the living room.

"Florina?" Stuttering, Tikal rushed over, quickly shaking the fragile frame. "What happened here! Are you hurt?"

Aria's voice echoed in Florina's mind, his screaming, after the gory murder.

"Noo!" She cried in denial.

"Florina!" The animal's voice shook her back.

The angel took one glance at the echidna and threw her arms around her, sobbing deeply into the tribal style clothing. Her head shook back and forth, "A-a-a-A-kun! Lu-lu…Lucifer-san!"

"It's okay. Calm down. Everything's going to be okay now…I'm taking you out of this place." She smiled weakly, then dropped as she looked up at Joshua who gazed straight at Chaos, then to the clump. That body...? "What?"

"A-a-a-A-kun! Ki-k-killed someone!" She continued to gargle like a baby.

"Oh God…Florina……"

"Papa-sempai!" Florina cried randomly.

When I needed a shoulder to cry on  
You dried all my tears  
When I wanted someone to rely on  
That's when you came near  
And when it comes to loving me  
You're the best of all  
You're always in the right place at the right time  
To catch me when I fall  
You've got perfect timing  
You're not a minute too soon  
Not a moment too late  
You've got perfect timing  
I can see when you move  
I can feel when you wait  
You hold tomorrow in the palm of your hand  
Everything runs by your master plan  
You've got perfect timing  
When I had to have someone to count on  
You were second to none  
When I needed a friend that would hold on  
You were the only one  
And when it comes to loving me  
You're the best of all  
You're always in the right place at the right time  
To catch me when I fall  
You've got perfect timing  
You're not a minute too soon  
Not a moment too late  
You've got perfect timing I can see when you move  
I can feel when you wait  
You hold tomorrow in the palm of your hand  
Everything runs by your master plan  
You've got perfect timing


End file.
